Sonic Legendz
by kingdom nice
Summary: Just got the idea from a dream I had


Sonic Legendz. Got this from a dream I had.

Prologue: Something Dangerous this way comes.

It was a strange time that four comets came to the world at once.  
But People can't see it, as only five chosens can see it that night.  
Right at the sun, something strange was happening over there. Something was moving in there. (Don't ask, it was in my dream.)

It came out, but unseen because of the lava of the sun. (Does the sun have lava?)  
It roared, seeing the world it saw.  
And the Comets fell towards the world, into different directions.

One towards Angel Island., The others went towards the at a city, another came towards an icy place. And the last one to a volcano theme park.  
Soon, a battle of the ages will commence.

Chapter one: Sonic at Eggpolis.

A usual morning at Eggpolis. mostly everybody was busy hustling and bustling.  
Shopping at stores, going to work, eating that kind of stuff.  
Of course, one thing was different.

Usually a certain blue blur would zip by.  
Sonic zoomed passed one of Eggman's robots, and the robot began to chase Sonic.  
"Your to slow!" He called out, and began to wall jump.

As he got onto a building roof, he could see the sun up in the sky and a few clouds.  
He saw a machine made by Eggman himself flying past by saying 'Eggman is the Best!' making his ego bigger.  
"Stop! In the name of the magnificent and great Eggman!" One of Eggman's robost called out.

Sonic smiled, and jumped toward one of the other Eggman Robots.  
His homing attack always works. (Unless it's an enemy with lightning shields)  
He was at another building.

But he was now surrounded by Eggman's robots again.  
"No problem!" Sonic said, as he destroyed them in fifteen seconds.  
He began to run again. This time ran towards the rails.

He began to question something for himself.  
"Why was the sun kind of wonky today?" He thought to himself as he jumped of the rail and ran across the wall.  
But that would be the answer he would ask Tails about.

He then jumped onto another roof, hoping from one to another.  
Sonic was almost on the ground until something happen.  
Two creatures was falling fast, and was heading towards Sonic.

Sonic and the two creatures looked surprised.  
And the crashed into Sonic, and were at a park, crashing into trees.  
Sonic wished he wasn't in this situation.

The Hedgehog got out from the pile, and looked up.  
Eggman's robots were looking for him, and went off to find him again.  
He then heard a couple of groans, he looked behind him and saw the two creature getting up.

"Ow, what just happened?" the wolf-like creature asked, he had blue fur with a white mane and muzzle, while wearing dark red pants that are holding two of his swords.  
"Right now, in Eggpolis." Sonic told him.  
The werewolf looked up, and saw the hedgehog's inpatient eyes.

Both the werewolf, and the winged lion, who had a red mane, yellowish brown fur, redish brown eyes, yellow and blueish black headband dark blue gloves on his fron legs, along with a yellow belt.  
"Who are you?" Sonic, the werewolf and the winged lion all asked at once.  
Sonic and the werewolf locked eyes, but the winged lion looked confused.

"You might know me around town, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself.  
"Sorry, don't know anybody else named Sonic besides you." The werewolf told him.  
Sonic was getting inpatient by the minute.

"HEDGEHOG DETECTED!" Called out one of Eggman's Robots.  
Both creatures looked on, the robots coming closer.  
"What do they want from you?" the winged lion asked.

The hedgehog smiled.  
"Come on, Let's get out of here before they catch us!" Sonic said, running.  
Both creatures looked at the robots catching up to them, and decided to follow Sonic.

Sonic and the two creatures ran around the park, but Eggman's robots were catching up.  
So Sonic decided to attack two of them while werewolf attacked one and the winged lion had attacked the remaining one.  
And ran again.

They were almost to the end of the park, until Sonic bumped and fell.  
He saw something on the ground some kind of wrist band with a green diamond in the center.  
Sonic looked at it until the Robots got to them again.

There were almost twenty or thirty of them.  
And Sonic and the two creatures were outnumbered as the robots were readying to fire their beams.  
It was then that Sonic saw the wrist diamond glow.

He cloesed his eyes, as if time itself had slowed down.  
The hedgehog put the wrist diamond onto his wrist.  
And he raised it, and something told to call out something.

"REBORN!"

Just then, out from the Wrist Diamond.  
Was something like a saw, buzzing through the robots.  
And when the final robot was about to shoot, Sonic rammed the robot to the speedy creature.

As soon as the battle was over, he saw the creature who made the buzzsaw attack.  
It was a werewolf, who had a light shade of white and blue of the other werewolf, amber eyes, dark green arm bands, camo green pants, and was wielding a sword that looked like a chainsaw.  
All three were surprised. their jaws hanging.

"...What?" Was all he said, looking at the broken pieces of Eggman's robots.  
Sonic smiled like a little kid in a candy store.  
"That was awesome!" He shouted.

The werewolf that came out from the Wrist Diamond looked around, seeing the pieces of the robots he tore apart.  
"You must be famous, but we can't talk here." he said.  
Sonic thought, and knew something.

"We can go to my friend, he lives faraway from this city." Sonic told them.  
The three of them nodded.  
"Call out 'comeback' for us to go inside the Sielstone." the second werewolf told him.

The hedgehog looked at the item now called the Sielstone.  
And held his fist up high. And called out "Comeback!"

And all three creatures went into the Sielstone.  
Sonic heard Eggman's robots coming to the park, so he ran away.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's base.

"WHAT! What do you mean you can't find the Hedgehog! ?" the Egg-shaped scientist called out.  
Again, Sonic had escaped his clutches.  
"We're sorry sir!" one of his robots said in a apologetic voice.

Eggman became frustrated.  
Until a dagger flew past him, and damaged the screen.  
"What the...!" He shouted, wanting to know who damaged his screen.

He turned around, seeing a figure who threw the dagger.  
The creature looked wolfish, hiding his identity in a dark red cloak and dark red hat.  
Eggman became even angrier, already angry at Sonic.

"Guards! Attack this intruder!" he called out, and out appeared two giant robots.  
But the intruder was quick, he jumped, and threw his daggers to attack two of them in a few seconds.  
And as the two robots exploded, the intruder landed.

Then, the intruder walked towards Eggman.  
The doctor was ready to send in more robot guards.  
At least until the figure talked to him.

"So, you want this hedgehog to be destroyed? Then I'm your ally." The figure said.  
Eggman saw the creatures' face, but only the eyes.  
one was scarred and hazy blue, while the other one was dark green.

The doctor thought for a second, what if this creature betrays him?  
The creature bowed to the 'good' doctor.  
"Don't worry...I won't betray you." the creature said, smiling.

* * *

Hope you review!


End file.
